Heart of Stone
by elvenstar11
Summary: The whole group is back for their fifth year at Hogwarts and several of them have developed new talents and powers. Somewhat similar to L.j. Smith Stories. Please R/R!!!! I appreciate any and all reviews~~ Flames will be used to roast marshmellows!
1. Prologue

The Heart of Stone  
  
By: jen20069  
  
Description: My very first HP fan fiction. I am a huge fan of Harry and Hermione so here is a story all about them, their lives, secrets, and friends. Of course Voldie is going to show up as well.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any of these characters well except for one but she won't come in until later. All others begin to the genius herself J.K. Rowling. ( Gotta love her..  
  
  
  
~~Chapter 1~~~  
  
The white snowy owl had been sitting outside the window all night. The girl inside was having a fitful sleep, tossing and turning all night. The owl waited patiently till the girl jumped up startled, scared, and confused. She wrapped her arms around herself. The owl hooted and she ran to the window. " Hedwig?". She threw open the window and in it flew, it flew over the bed and dropped a note and a package. The girl ran to the bed and tore open the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope this note finds you well. The Dursley's went  
  
On vacation and let me come and stay at Ron's. Go ahead and  
  
Open the package, I really hope you like it.  
  
Hermione picked the box up gently and carefully unwrapped it. She opened the box and inside laid a black cord necklace with a milky white stone in the shape of a lightening bolt. She gasped. Hermione had never received a gift like this before especially from a friend. Sighing, she picked the note back up and continued reading.  
  
I hope you like it. It is a moonstone. A moonstone will give the wearer  
  
Good dreams. This was the only stone I could see you ever wearing, I hope  
  
It will come in handy! Maybe your parents would allow you to come and stay  
  
at the Weasely's for the week before school. Ron's parents have agreed to let  
  
you. Send a note back with Hedwig, Sweet Dreams!  
  
With Love,  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Harry  
  
1 Hermione sighed once again. "Maybe one day he'll think of me as more than a friend." Hedwig hooted as if in agreement and flew around the room and towards the window.  
  
Outside a stranger was looking curiously at the Granger house. He hummed quietly to himself and then thought "Not long now, it all begins with one stone." 


	2. The Hope for the World

The Heart of Stone  
  
By: jen20069  
  
Description: My very first HP fan fiction… I am a huge fan of Harry and Hermione so here is a story all about them, their lives, secrets, and friends. Of course Voldie is going to show up as well.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any of these characters well except for one but she won't come in until later. All others begin to the genius herself J.K. Rowling. ( Gotta love her….  
  
A/N: I would love to thank my reviewers… may they hopefully grow in numbers… especially ashkickerchic (yes the stone means something but you'll understand later), pinpoint (thanks for the suggestions I always love and appreciate those), Taboo (don't worry about the H/H thing this may have a new love interest but I am not sure yet!), Ice Princess (I loved your story and hope you will like this one!), Matt (I love you too… I think…. You were my first reviewer!).  
  
A/N 2: I have a huge favor if ashkickerchic, Taboo, Pinpoint, or Ice Princess will please email me I need a beta and I would love it if ya'll would be willing!! Lemme know soon!!!!  
  
~~~Chapter 2~~~  
  
The boys roused from their peaceful slumbers by Molly Weasely (Ron's Mum) knocking on the door and saying breakfast was ready. They quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. Ginny, still somewhat shy around Harry, murmured her morning hellos and quickly ran to help her mother.  
  
Hedwig flew quietly into an open kitchen window and straight to Harry. She dropped the message in her claws and did a happy little spin in the air. Harry sat down and began to read the note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Thank you for the necklace. You would be surprised to  
  
Know just how appreciated it truly was. But I'll explain that another  
  
Day. I would usually send your present today just so that it will  
  
Surely be there by tomorrow, instead I will bring it when I come. I  
  
Have to go. Tell Ron hello and that I miss him too!  
  
With Love,  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Hermione  
  
A few seconds later another small snowy white owl also came through the window and straight for Ron's mother. She opened the note and smile quickly. She hurridly replied and sent the owl back out. Ron and Harry glanced at one another and laughed. The little owl hobbled quite a bit back and forth. "So mum, who was that from?" Ron drank his juice and quieted down.  
  
Molly brought over a plate of bacon and eggs for both Ron and Harry. "It was just a survey bird. Hurry and eat up. I am sure you and Harry have a million things planned.  
  
Well Harry and Ron actually spent most of the day playing Wizard's Chess, eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, and trying to escape Fred and George's continuous pranks. Lunch and dinner came and went rather peacefully. Ron and Harry both got dressed for bed while they talked about going back to Hogwarts. All their thoughts drifted to how to get Draco Malfoy expelled or at least injured so that he couldn't play Quidditch. Finally, after talking late into the night they drifted off to sleep. Harry shifted in his bed until he suddenly awoke to a blinding pain in his scar. He sighed and shook his head. He tried to go back to sleep.  
  
A silent stranger was staring at the window to Ron and Harry's room of the Burrow. He shifted uneasily from one foot to another. "Another is coming, 5 it shall be." He sighed nervously the five stones are awake… the old powers are rising… the evil one shall be destroyed if the 5 come together… else the hope for the world is lost."  
  
A/N: Okay so chapters 1 and 2 are slow I promise I will post the next chapter tomorrow and they will begin to pick up with Chapter 3!!!! Major things happen that you don't want to miss… please review!!! Make me happy… just one review that's all I ask…. Oh and make it good (  
  
~~jen20069~~ 


	3. Singed

The Heart of Stone  
  
By: jen20069  
  
Description: My very first HP fan fiction… I am a huge fan of Harry and Hermione so here is a story all about them, their lives, secrets, and friends. Of course Voldie is going to show up as well.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any of these characters well except for one but she won't come in until later. All others begin to the genius herself J.K. Rowling. ( Gotta love her…  
  
A/N: A special thank you to all my new reviewers!!  
  
Mackenzie Ronanze- everyone should read her stories she's good! ((  
  
Rellik- Hey! It was the stranger… the origin of the stones will come out later! And I will make sure that I get your request in the story. (  
  
Teethshaver- I will email you soon! (  
  
Luna-Rose- Thanks so much! (  
  
I will post my next chapter once I have 15 reviews so keep them coming!! (((  
  
~~~Chapter 3~~~  
  
A small knocking noise came to Hermione's door. "Oh, I am going to be late!" Her parents had already left to go on vacation and she had special permission to stay at the Burrow for a week and a half. Then they would take her to Diagon Alley and to the platform for school.  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming." Hermione looked out the peephole and saw a rather familiar looking frightened girl looking back at her. She opened the door. The girl smiled. "Hello? Can I help you?" Hermione stood in the doorway, she wasn't sure about this.  
  
"Well Hermione Granger, don't you remember me?" The girl held up a teddy bear in her hand and Hermione smacked herself in the forehead, of course it was her cousin. "Jenna Wessex, what on earth are you doing here?" She quickly moved to the side to let her through. Jenna had no baggage with her which Hermione thought to be quite odd, she didn't question it though. The teddy bear Jenna was holding seemed almost singed but Hermione thought it was probably just old age. The girls had both received a bear like that when they were little girls. Jenna's parents always gave them the same gifts.  
  
"Well, I have become a witch just like you, though I've never gone to a proper school such as Hogwarts. My parents taught me all that I know. Lemme see, I am here because my parents said if there were ever any trouble or any reason they couldn't be with me then I was to come straight here."  
  
Jenna took a deep breath; Hermione noticed dark circles underneath her eyes, had something possible happened to her aunt and uncle? Jenna continued "Last night we were attacked by the infamous Lord Voldemort. He is back and he killed my parents with Aveda Kadevra curse. He tried to hit me with it too, but for some reason it didn't work." Jenna broke down, Hermione was speechless, and she began to cry too. Now not only were her cousin's parent's dead, but they were killed by you-know-who. Hermione realized that now Jenna was the girl that lived, someone like Harry. Jenna continued with her tragic story.  
  
"I didn't want to leave my parents and I don't think that Voldemort realized it didn't work. I fell to the ground and he ran with his followers saying how they had one. A big black dog scampered up to me. He was holding this bear in his mouth; I took it from him and walked to my parents. I don't know why but I tried every healing spell I knew. I knew they were dead but I couldn't believe it. Why my parents? I passed out soon after, next thing I know some man was carrying me to a bus and told the driver where to go (well that's what the bus driver said) when I woke up we were in front of your house and he told me what he knew. My house, according to the driver, is just ashes now. What do I do Hermione? The rest of the family is muggle-born. You're the only one I have left."  
  
Hermione sat in thought for a moment and then ran upstairs dragging Jenna behind her. Hermione grabbed her extra bags. She then began throwing in socks and underwear. She then surmised that Jenna was the same size as she and she searched through her closet for some extra clothes. She chose an outfit and handed it to Jenna and told her to change. Of course, as Hermione expected it fit perfectly. Hermione then stuffed two bags full of clothes for Jenna and then took her last small bag and filled it with personal things. She took a look around her room confident she had everything. She then dragged Jenna back downstairs bewildered as to what was going on. Hermione collected the bags she'd previously packed including those for school and dragged them all to the fireplace.  
  
"You do know how to use floo powder, right?" Hermione asked. "Okay, I have split what I had in two just throw it into the fireplace and say "The Burrow." I will go first and you follow me. Ok?" Jenna nodded in agreement. Not quite sure of what was going to happen. Hermione went first then a moment later appeared Jenna.  
  
"So Hermione," Mrs. Weasely said pleasantly, "Who is our new guest?"  
  
  
  
A/N The next chapter is really good so Read and Review!! ( 


	4. The Girl Who Lived

The Heart of Stone  
  
By: jen20069  
  
Description: My very first HP fan fiction… I am a huge fan of Harry and Hermione so here is a story all about them, their lives, secrets, and friends. Of course Voldie is going to show up as well.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any of these characters well except for one but she won't come in until later. All others begin to the genius herself J.K. Rowling. ( Gotta love her…  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers… especially: Calbee, G*Ness, Rosie Sinistra, Noodlejelly, Hazelline, Shi-Chan, Dragonesswings, and once again Mackenzie Ronanze.  
  
I was astounded... 24 reviews last time I checked… but you know I won't complain. Lets see how about 30 reviews for the next chapter? I promise to hurry with this one! ( Sorry for your wait but here is Chapter 4!  
  
~~~Chapter 4~~~  
  
"This is Jenna Wessex, my cousin." Hermione didn't know if Mrs. Molly Weasely and Arthur Weasely had heard of the newest attack. Molly and Ginny were already taking the girl's bags to the extra room. Ron ran up and hugged Hermione and then, surprisingly enough gave Jenna one as well. He noticed something pink and shiny on her arm. His eyes grew wide and he went to fetch Harry. Harry Potter had already been walking downstairs to see what the fuss was about and who the mysterious visitor had been. He smiled when he realized it was Hermione and another girl.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, and you are?" He reached out to shake her hand when he too saw the mark. He calmed himself down and tried to act normal. "My name is Jenna Wessex, I am Hermione's cousin. It's nice to finally meet the famous Harry Potter that Hermione talks all about." Jenna forced a smile but inside she couldn't breathe. All she wanted to do was scream. How could Voldemort have killed her parents? Hermione walked around the group and led Harry, Ron, and Jenna to what would be their room for a week. She closed the door behind them and whispered a few words and waved her wand. She had soundproofed the room but hopefully nobody had realized that she had done magic outside of school.  
  
"Jenna, have you noticed your arm?" Hermione asked quietly. Jenna stood and walked to the mirror. She was shocked by what she found. There was now a bright pink burn mark on her arm, a scar, exactly like Harry's. The lightening bolt was high up on her arm and almost looked like a tattoo. She gasped, her knees buckled, both Ron and Harry made a move realizing what was happening but Harry was simply faster, his quidditch reflexes kicking into action. He grabbed her and helped her to the bed where he was sitting and she slumped forward. He thought she had fainted and he reached forward ready to try and let her lie down but he realized she was sobbing uncontrollably. Hermione and Ron were amazed at the scene before them. Hermione whispered something to Ron and then looked to Harry and Jenna. "Jenna, I will be back, I'm letting you talk to Harry for awhile. I am going to explain to Ron what is going on. I'll be here when you're ready." She looked to Harry and he nodded. They got up and left the room. Hermione once again soundproofed the room so that you couldn't hear what was going on inside. She and Ron walked downstairs and she began to explain things to him.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the girl's room, Harry was very confused. He didn't have any idea of what to do to help this girl. He just put his arms around her and hugged her to him and gently rocked back and forth. She seemed to calm down a little. She lifted her head and wiped her face. "Thank you Harry. I'm sorry I freaked out like that. I'm very overwhelmed and am just well… scared. You don't know me and I don't know you and I'm not sure why I am actually telling you all this. Ok now I'm babbling. I should really shut up I'm sorry." She paused for a moment and took a breath.  
  
Harry smiled a little, he was full of questions to ask but he just wasn't sure which to try for. He just studied her face for a moment. She looked rather familiar but he wasn't sure why. He figured he would try the easiest question of all, "It was him wasn't it?" She nodded.  
  
Jenna sighed, "Lord Voldemort killed my parents last night and he tried to kill me. Guess it didn't work." She eyed her arm suspiciously. Harry was shocked, this meant not only was Voldemort back but he had power once again. Jenna reached up and moved his bangs away from his eyes. "So the legends are true, you are THE Harry Potter. The boy that lived. Well guess I'm the girl that lived now. This is going to be a wonderful birthday for me. The most memorable one ever, I'll always remember that this was the day after my parents died." She shook her head tears shining in her eyes.  
  
Harry gasped, "Today is my birthday, too. Happy Birthday, Jenna, how old are you? I'm fifteen today."  
  
Jenna was startled, "So am I. Guess we have more than one thing in common after all." Jenna proceeded to tell him the whole story of the night before, crying several times, but Harry patiently listened to his newfound friend and knew that they would be the best of friends as well.  
  
Downstairs Ron and Hermione had finished discussing Jenna and Voldemort when Hermione remembered what today was. Hermione smacked her forehead, "I need to wish Jenna and Harry a Happy Birthday." Ron frowned, "Why is today's Jenna's birthday too?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yes it is. She is fifteen and wait a minute, so is Harry that's rather peculiar. Well anyways, I think this will be a rather interesting school year indeed."  
  
Ron laughed, "Oh yeah especially if my brothers have anything to say about it." They both laughed and then Hermione went silent. Her eyes closed and she clutched her head. Ron was helpless his parents, brothers, and sister had all gone to town. He yelled for Harry and Jenna and they raced to Hermione's side. Harry reached Hermione's side to catch her as she slid out of her seat. He gently nudged her and tried to wake her up. She finally came to and quietly said "…vision… I saw…"  
  
~~Well folks that's it time to review review review!!! I hate cliffhangers too but I will finish the next chapter tonight and get it out as soon as I have 30 reviews!!! ((  
  
Just click that cute box down there and send me a review… (  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
Yep this is the box!!! 


	5. Visions

The Heart of Stone  
  
By: jen20069  
  
Description: My very first HP fan fiction… I am a huge fan of Harry and Hermione so here is a story all about them, their lives, secrets, and friends. Of course Voldie is going to show up as well.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any of these characters well except for one but she won't come in until later. All others begin to the genius herself J.K. Rowling. ( Gotta love her…  
  
A/N: Aright since it has been forever since I have updated I am going to do a big thank you... to anyone I may have forgotten I am truly sorry… email me lemme know and I will add you next chapter…  
  
Thanks: matt, ice princess, taboo, pinpoint, ashkickerchic, luna_rose, teethshaver, Rellik, wondercat Mio_chan, Dragonesswings, hpluvr, matt (diff. One), shi-chan, hazelline, Noodlejelly, Rosie Sinistra, G*ness, calbee, Sirius potter, katana47, darkness, celestial maiden, princess evil, chibi_crysti, marie ann twanet, potterprincess, animegirl435, nutmeg, hudine, the epath :P, E.C.R. Potter, Athena mcguire, magic bunny, and last but not least dragonflight.  
  
Alright I promise not so many names next time… but if you review you shall see your name once again… If you want me to let you know when I will upload a new chapter just let me know in your review!  
  
~~~Chapter 5 ~~~  
  
" A what?" Jenna was hysterical. Hermione was all the family that she had left. "She said she had a vision. I've tried all the healing spells that I know, Jenna. Harry, What should we do?"  
  
Ron stood up for a moment and then sat back down next to Hermione. Her shirtsleeve had ridden up her arm exposing it. Ron gasped. He nudged Harry and Jenna. There on her arm was a quickly appearing lightning bolt.  
  
"Quick Ron, do you know any counter curses," Jenna asked, "What about you Harry?" Harry thought for a moment and started murmuring and staring straight at Hermione. He didn't even blink. Jenna opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly after the look she had received from Ron. They stayed like that for close to ten minutes. Suddenly Hermione opened her eyes; Harry stopped murmuring and sat back on his heels. Hermione tried to sit up but Harry and Ron gently held her back.  
  
"Lemme up guys. I'm o.k, just lemme sit up!" She gave the pair a quick glare and they quickly helped her up. "I need to talk to Dumbledore immediately!" Hermione was not in the mood to take no for an answer or to be humored. The way she looked the four of them ran to collect their things and go straight to Hogwarts; it would probably better for her there. It was one week before they were supposed to go to school but Hermione knew Dumbledore wouldn't mind. In fact he was indeed expecting them. Besides the 5th member of the group should be arriving there any minute and they should be there to greet that member. Fifteen minutes later the bags were packed and the Weasely parental figures were confused but allowed the four teens to use floo powder to get to Hogwarts. They left their bags by the entrance and ran straight for Dumbledore's office. Hermione thought for a moment and then said the password "3 Musketeers." The door opened to his office and there he sat behind his desk.  
  
"Well, I expected you all a slight bit sooner, but no matter. Hermione, Harry, Ron… my how you all have sprung up over the summer." He became quiet and studied Jenna for a moment. He crossed the room to her and extended his hand. She stood up as he continued his introduction. "I am Albus Dumbledore, and you must be Hermione's cousin, Jenna Wessex, I presume. Welcome to Hogwarts! Terrible tragedy about your parents, terribly sad." He paused and walked to a closet near his desk. He opened the door and there on the first shelf sat the Sorting Hat. It sang no song as it decided it wasn't necessary for only one student. "Please have a seat dear and we shall sort you. I am placing you as a fifth year, the same as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I should say you have been trained very well. Your parents would be proud!" Jenna looked towards the trio with tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it. She missed her parents. She took a seat and the sorting hat, torn and tattered as it was, was then placed on her head.  
  
"Why hello" the hat spoke, "You have extraordinary powers. In no way could I split up the five more than I already have. Terribly sorry it happened. But you shall be happy wherever you are!" It paused for a moment before shouting "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Thank you," Jenna thought. The hat chuckled as Dumbledore brought it back to the closet. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Jenna had a big group congratulatory hug and then found themselves a chair. He was really prepared for them; he had already magicked the four chairs for them. Big, comfy chairs at that. But sitting in the corner, out of the way were two more, who those were for, was anyone's guess.  
  
"Well, Hermione, how are you feeling? I know that vision was horrible. How is your scar?" He paused as she showed him her arm. It was still very painful but she didn't want to admit it. She also had a terrific headache. She didn't want to worry them anymore than they had already been doing. She had to stay strong. Things were fixing to hit the fan, things they'd never imagined.  
  
"I'm fine, considering, are they here yet?" Hermione sat up slightly. The others exchanged glances. "What others Hermione? Who are they?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I think she was talking about us Harry." The four turned around and looked at the open door and there stood….  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: well I was going to be obscenely cruel and have there be a cute little cliffhanger here… but since I haven't written in sooooo long… I figure I'll be nice… But next chapter I won't be so nice! (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think she was talking about us Harry." The four turned around and looked at the open door and there stood….  
  
There stood Sirius Black and Draco Malfoy. "Sirius!" Ron and Harry ran towards the door and gave him a hug. "But what about the charges… how are you here?" Sirius smiled.  
  
"He was pardoned over the summer. I helped with his case because he wanted to surprise you. I'm guessing it worked?" Hermione paused and Sirius took over. "After my pardoning I was recruited by Dumbledore to work on a special project. This summer I watched over the five of you. I was there when Hermione got her stone and when Jenna's parents were killed. I was also at the Burrow that night and at Malfoy Manor when Draco joined your group."  
  
By this time Jenna sat down, shocked by what this man had revealed. He had been there? Had her parents died needlessly? She was speechless and furious. The other boy, Draco, she already knew him. But she wasn't sure how or why. She was thoroughly confused.  
  
Draco and Sirius pulled the two hidden seats up and everyone got quiet. Dumbledore remained standing as he usually did. "I suppose I should explain what is happening here. You five are joined. You are all victims of Voldemort in one form or another. Though some of the connections have not been completely formed yet. All five of you possess different powers. As Hermione has learned, she has the power of visions. The other four will have to learn on their own what their individual powers are. At this moment Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Jenna all have identical lightening bolt scars..."  
  
Ron quickly interrupted Dumbledore, "But what about me? I haven't had any contact with Voldemort, and I don't have a scar. No one in my family has died mysteriously. So why am I here?"  
  
Everyone was silent. A large brown barn owl came soaring through the window. It held a black envelope in its claws and dropped its delivery right in the lap of…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
A/N: Alright that's as nice as I can be tonight… its not to big a cliffy… I promise! Thanks to all my patient reviewers and the new ones I hope to get!  
  
So just click right here and give me a good review!! I am demanding ten reviews before the next chapter…. Please??? Alright not much of demand… just please review!!! ( 


	6. The Letter

The Heart of Stone  
  
By: jen20069  
  
Description: My very first HP fan fiction. I am a huge fan of Harry and Hermione so here is a story all about them, their lives, secrets, and friends. Of course Voldie is going to show up as well.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any of these characters well except for one but she won't come in until later. All others belong to the genius herself J.K. Rowling. ( Gotta love her..)  
  
A special thank you to my most recent reviewers: QueenieNRCatFan, Lily Wondercat, Natalia, Angel_05, Calypso in Love, Aqualaria, renoldo9, pttrlvr, ice princess, kittyluver87, jamesz101387, audrey, demortes, gaile, and last but certainly not least Draco's Girl… thanks for adding me to your favorites Draco's Girl!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ron quickly interrupted Dumbledore, "But what about me? I haven't had any contact with Voldemort, and I don't have a scar. No one in my family has died mysteriously. So why am I here?"  
  
Everyone was silent. A large brown barn owl came soaring through the window. It held a black envelope in its claws and dropped its delivery right in the lap of…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* (end recap) ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It held in its claws and dropped its delivery right in the lap of… Ron Weasely. It was deathly silent in the office. Ron sighed, he knew something was coming, now here it was. What was he going to do… open it here… or run out… he decided to take the high road and open it in the office.  
  
Dearest Ron,  
  
I hate to have to inform you like this but seeing as your older brothers are away for a semester you are the oldest at Hogwarts. There is no easy way to say this, Percy has been found murdered. Probably at the hands of Lord Voldemort. His service shall be next week. We would send a letter to Ginny but we felt it best if you stay with her and help her through this tragedy. We will send for you at the beginning of week, you shall be home for two days. I'm sorry I had to tell you like this, but your mother is beside herself and is in no condition to travel. See you soon.  
  
Love  
  
Your father  
  
Ron looked up from his letter. He was mad, furious, that someone the likes of Voldemort was systematically taking everything that was precious to them. Wiping out family members one by one. He stood quickly but silently. " Percy is dead, Voldemort murdered him," Ron sighed " I have to speak to Ginny if that is possible Professor?" Professor Dumbledore nodded in agreement and sent for her immediately.  
  
"In light of the recent events I suggest that I call this meeting to a close. We will meet again tomorrow after you have all had a chance to digest the information that I have given you. Also, due to recent events changes shall be made in rooming assignments. Harry and Ron, shall have a dorm room to themselves. Jenna and Hermione, you two shall now be sharing a room. Draco, you shall be given a room to yourself, away from the other Slytherin. For now you shall stay in Slytherin unless complications arise. All of your new rooms have a special feature. They are soundproof and you will be able to disapparate after you are shown how to. They will also have special shielding features and a hidden door. Each rooms hidden door will open to a main room. This will be your own study and practice area. It is magically guarded so only you five may enter. Be careful and good luck. You need to stick together. Five less one and evil shall triumph. Such would bring about the end of world as we know it. But that's just something for ya'll to think about. Good night."  
  
The group disassembled quickly and went to their rooms. They quickly were able to find their hidden doors and in turn the secret room. The only missing member was Ron but he was still tending to his sister who had been, and understandably so, heartbroken with the news. The four just looked from one to another. They had all changed into normal clothes. It seemed the most comfortable at the time. They just didn't know what to say to one another. Malfoy was the surprise though, he had been especially quiet since his arrival and frankly people were getting quite antsy to know just what had happened to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
A/N : But as they are getting quite antsy I will have another chapter up tomorrow… till then I want five reviews so get busy! 


End file.
